Molly's Intuition
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: “No… It was when I was ten. I saw the way they looked at each other and I knew. Right then and there,” Molly said. “I have a seventh sense about these things.” Molly and Lucy disucss love and marriage.


**Molly's Intuition.**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

Every light in the burrow was turned off, except for one. The newly added room stuck out awkwardly from the building, and had the look of a sort of temporary room, and indeed that was exactly what it was. It was somewhere between the third and fourth floor, and the door was where a window once was. The magic that was keeping it from plummeting to the ground had been performed by the right hand man to the Minister of Magic himself. That right hand man was Percy Weasley. A totally of eight different spells had been cast, including a cushioning charm underneath the room, just in case the other charms should fail. He'd only stopped after the two people sleeping the in the room had told him to, and after his wife, Audrey, had physically pulled him away.

If one had been able to look into the room one would have seen the two occupants; two girls, sharing a bed. One, the older one (perhaps twenty-five), with dark red hair and glasses was reading. Her pajamas were blue, with little purple stripes that were hard to see even in the glow of the light. The woman next to her was younger, but only slightly. Guessing, one might have said she was twenty-two. Her hair was a dark brown, and her pajamas appeared to be a large, oversized Puddlemore united shirt. A small figure on a broom swooped and whooshed on her sleeve.

The light turned off as the older one turn to the younger one, who apparently was not asleep as she appeared to be.

"I knew Teddy and Victoire were going to get married. Lucy I just knew it," said the older one.

"Really?" asked the younger one, Lucy, not opening her eyes or moving in anyway, except for her mouth, "What gave it away Molly? Was it, you know, when they announced their engagement a few months ago? Or perhaps when they sent the invite? Or was it this morning when they got married?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No… It was when I was ten. I saw the way they looked at each other and I knew. Right then and there," the older one, Molly said. "I have a seventh sense about these things."

"A seventh sense?" asked her sister incredulously.

"Yes."

"Molly, what's your 'sixth sense', then?"

"Magic. I can tell when magic's been done," Molly said simply.

"Oh don't sound so proud of yourself, everyone can do that. Besides, that's not a sixth sense. You use your other senses to figure that out. And don't tell me that sensing marriage or whatever is your sixth sense, because it's not,"

"Ok Lucy. Just know I have a knack for figuring these things out. Want to know who James is going to marry?"

"No,"

"He's going to marry his date from today," Molly didn't care that her sister didn't want to know.

"Molly," Lucy rolled over onto her side, "He doesn't even know her name. She introduced herself as Laura and he kept calling her all sorts of different names. Like Sue. That's not even close to Laura," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Still. They are going to get married," Molly said confidently. "Want to know who else?"

Lucy didn't want to know, but knowing her sister would tell her even if she said no, Lucy agreed to listen.

"I know Lorcan is going to marry Rose,"

"Molly. You're crazy. How much firewhiskey did you have today?" Lucy rolled her eyes now fully awake and sitting up.

"None. And I only had a glass of the elf wine. I know she's seeing Scorpius, but…" Molly's voice trailed off.

"Molly. Is there a point to all this?"

"Not really. Unless you count the quest for eternal love and a fabulous life,"

"That doesn't even make sense Molly. You need to sleep. You're obviously crazy from all the decorating and such Grandma's been making you do,"

"Fine Lucy. But just remember this conversation when Hugo asks Elizabeth to marry him," Molly turned over to face away from her sister. The room was quiet for twenty minutes, after Lucy snuggled back under the blankets and closed her eyes. Through the very light moonlight one could see that the clock on the wall read 2:30.

Finally, after the long break of talking.

"Molly? Molly? Are you still awake?" Lucy asked quietly, hoping that if her sister wasn't awake that her soft whispers would wake her.

"Yes?" Molly whispered back.

"Molly, who am I going to marry?" Lucy asked after another brief moment.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW._**

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


End file.
